Oliver's Advice Column
by peacheykeen
Summary: Oliver writes an advice column for the school newspaper under the name Ryan, and Lilly sends in a letter asking advice about the guy she likes. Loliver. ONESHOT


**A/N: ****This is my first ever Loliver so no burns please.**

**----------**

**Oliver's Advice Column**

**Lilly's POV**

_**Dear Ryan, **___

_**There's a guy I really like. He's kind of dorky and weird but he is really funny and cute in a quirky kind of way. I am sometimes not that nice to him to cover up the fact that I have a crush on him. I want to ask him out but he is one of my close friends and it might wreck our friendship if he said no. What should I do? **___

_**Love **__**Skater Chick**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat at one of the benches, during lunch, reading the "Dear Ryan" Advice Column. The advice wasn't very good but I thought I'd send in a letter anyway, maybe it won't be half bad. I read through the page, checking if I had a response to my question. I scanned my eyes over the page and found my letter on the page with advice underneath it.**

_**Dear Skater Chick,**_

_**Try and find out he feels about you first, he probably feels the same way. Ask him to go to the movies or to get something to eat, if the two of you are good friends you won't let anything ruin your friendship.**_

_**From **__**Jake**_

**I looked up to see Miley walk over to me and sit down next to me.**

"**Since when do you read, Lilly?" Miley asked.**

"**I'm reading the advice column "Dear Ryan."" I replied.**

"**Who would actually send a letter in?"**

"**Pff…I don't know." I said, unconvincingly.**

**Maybe it would be a good idea if I don't tell Miley about my letter…**

**Oliver walked over and sat down across from us. **

"**Hi Oliver!" I greeted him, a bit too enthusiastic.**

"**Hello…"Oliver gave me an odd look. "Anyway, whatcha reading?"**

""**Dear Ryan.""**

**Oliver looked anxious. "I heard that column is really great. Apparently the guy gives really good advice. People always say how they love his advice!"**

"**Ehh, it's okay." Miley stated with a shrug, while reading the column.**

"**Let me see that!" Oliver shouted, snatching the paper from her. "What are you talking about? This is great advice! I repeat great advice! So, have either of you to ever asked for advice before?" He asked curiously.**

"**Sure…" He said staring at me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oliver's POV**

**I sat in class, fidgeting. I want to know if Lilly likes me. Actually, I need to know if Lilly likes me. You see, that whole Dear Ryan thing is actually me, so I can keep myself anonymous. The reason I actually started doing the advice column in the school newspaper is because I was hoping this girl Becca I liked to send in a question and I could, you know just try and subconsciously through the advice get her to ask me out. I know, it's really stupid but it sounded like a good idea at the time. Anyway, so I joined the newspaper to get Becca to go out with me. Not Lilly! **

**Last newspaper I got a question sent in saying how she liked one of her good, close friends who is dorky. I am one of her good, close friends, and she thinks I'm dorky. I don't know why. And it was by a girl called 'Skater Chick'. It fits. It must be her. How could it not be her?! **

**Maybe, hopefully, I've just got a really big ego. I mean, why would Lilly like me? She constantly tells me how she hates me! I didn't think that it could be Lilly until after I sent the advice in, as well, and now she might get advice on asking me out! If I thought it would be her I would never tell her to ask me out!**

**And the really bad thing about all of this is I think I might be starting to like Lilly. This is not good. If she doesn't like me, well it just plain old sucks to be me. But if she does like me, then that would be weird and if we went out and then broke up our friendship would be stuffed! **

**I listened to what I was thinking for a second and then realised something. I am completely contradicting my advice. Maybe what I say in my advice column is actually good and I haven't realised (I pretty much write the first thing that comes into my head when I am answering the questions). Maybe it wouldn't wreck our friendship. Or maybe my advice just sucks and it doesn't help anyone.**

**The bell went and I power walked out of the class room. I wanted to get out as quick as possible. On my way to my locker I walked straight into Miley.**

"**Ow. Oliver, you donut! Watch were you going!" She told me.**

**I grabbed Miley. "I need to talk to you." I took her arm and walked over to a place free from everyone.**

"**I need to tell you something." I swallowed. **

"**Yeah…?" **

"**Well you know that Dear Ryan thing?"**

"**That crap advice column? Yeah. What about it?"**

"**I am Ryan." **

"**What??!" Miley shouted. "**_**You **_**are Ryan?! You write the advice column in the newspaper?!"**

**She stared into space for a few seconds. "Actually, I don't know why I am so surprised. It makes sense. You. The bad advice. You."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I think someone sent in a question asking advice about asking **_**me **_**out!" I didn't want to mention Lilly's name in case I was wrong and sound like an idiot. **

"**Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Oliver. I think they're talking about someone else."**

"**Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes again. There was no point asking Miley, I knew she wouldn't take me seriously.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lilly's POV**

"**Lilly. Lilly!" Miley rushed over to me. "Guess what?!" She looked really excited.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "What?"**

"**You know that really crap Ryan advice thingy? That's actually Oliver! No wonder why it sucks!" Miley laughed.**

"**WHAT?!" I screeched.**

**This is not good. So not good! He is going to know that was me. He is going to know that I have a crush on him. He is going to bag me for ages about it. Oh my god! My heart was racing. I have a class with him next! That's why earlier he was looking at me funny! This is not- wait… But Oliver gave me advice to ask him out…Does he like me? Maybe he didn't know it was me? Coz he couldn't like me. He likes Becca. Everyone knows that! Was Oliver just messing with my head? Trying to get me to ask him out so he can laugh at me? But, he's my friend; he wouldn't do something like that, would he? But, Oliver jokes about everything. We're always bagging each other about something. He's probably laughing about it now. He doesn't take anything seriously! I can't believe he'd do something like that. I know we're mean to each other and everything but this – why would he joke about this? Why would he laugh about me liking him?!**

"**Lilly. Lilly?" Miley waved her hand in my face. "You there."**

"**What?"**

"**You just blanked out, randomly. Anyway how weird-" I cut her off.**

"**I gotta go." I quickly said and ran off. **

**I kept running, knocking into people as I did. I eventually got to the bathroom and ran into a cubicle, bursting into tears. I just sat there crying. I didn't care if I don't turn up to class. **

"**Lilly?" I heard Oliver say. What is Oliver doing in here?**

"**Why are you in here?"**

"**I saw you run in here. You looked upset. Are you okay?"**

"**You should know! It's your fault!" I yelled at him.**

"**What? What are you talking about?" Oliver said sounding confused. "Just come out here."**

**I opened the cubicle door and I stormed out of the bathroom. **

"**Lilly! Wait!" I followed me out and grabbed my arm.**

**I turned around.**

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Like you don't know! You told me to ask you just so you could make fun of me and make me mad!" I yelled at him just blurting everything out.**

"**What? That **_**was**_** you?" **

"**You kn-" Oliver pushed me against the wall and kissed me.**

**I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ****Hope you like my first ever Loliver! I haven't been on Fanfiction in a long time so it's kind of rusty. I've also continued writing "School's Out" (LHNM sequel) again so for the people who have read "Loving Hannah, Not Miley" should check it out, all the Lackson and Moliver fans should check both of them out. Anyway, rate and review. Thanks, Jess xx**


End file.
